a sith and a jedi
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Serra Keto is a shy and self conscious Jedi Padawan and she likes to keep to herself a lot, but when she meets dark Jedi Xanatos, she starts to fall in love with him and saves him from the Dark side. plz review
1. running away

17 year old Serra Keto was in the light saber practice room practicing her light saber skills with her master. She was a very good Padawan and she followed the Jedi rules. She was very shy and self-conscious; she liked to stay with her three best friends. She also didn't like the fact that she was the Padawan of the famous and powerful Jedi master Cin Drallig. She hated it when people pointed at her and when everyone wanted to be her friend because she was Cin's Padawan. She liked to hide a lot and she tried to ignore the other Jedi who were looking at her and smiling. She was a very pretty girl she looked like she could be a model, and a lot of the boys liked her, but she didn't really care about popularity a lot. She just liked to be with her friends or alone.

"Hey Serra what's up?" called her friend Siri.

Serra smiled.

"Nothing really, just grabbing some lunch," said Serra. Serra and Siri both went to the cafeteria of the Jedi temple to get some lunch. They were really hungry.

Serra had some pizza, and two hot dogs and a huge poutine with something to drink and a chocolate muffin. Serra usually ate a lot. She went to join Siri at a table. Siri looked at her tray, Siri was almost laughing at her.

"Whoa, you were hungry," Siri laughed.

"Yeah, I started sucking on the end piece of my light saber," Serra laughed. The two girls laughed as they ate lunch together.

Later on her other friends Obi-wan and Bant came to join them, Bant was laughing at Serra's lunch.

Serra snorted. "Why is everyone laughing at me," Serra laughed.

"You are seriously not going to eat that entire plate are you?" asked Obi-wan.

"Oh I will," said Serra laughing with her friends. Serra loved to be with her friends, they always made her laugh and she had a lot of fun with them.

After lunch Serra and her friends went for a walk to the park near the temple. They liked to hang out there a lot and practice their light sabers skills. "Hey Serra, you are getting better with your light saber skills," said Obi-wan.

"Uh thanks, I'm not that great," said Serra. "Oh well,"

Serra continued on with her training while her friends were sitting around and having fun while she was training.

"Hahaha, look at me I'm a pro at this," Serra joked.

"You are," said Bant playing a long with her. Serra didn't like training very much, but when she was with her friends, she didn't mind. Just as she was training she saw a few people from the Jedi temple pointing at her.

"Hey, there is Master Cin's Padawan, I wish I could learn from her master," said a female Jedi.

"I know me too," said another Jedi.

Serra rolled her eyes and pretended that she wasn't listening to them.

Serra wanted to go hide in her room, but instead she decided to run away, she was sick and tired of people looking at her and talking about her, so she got up and left.

"Hey Serra, where are you going?" asked Siri as she ran after Serra.

Serra ignored her and kept running away from Siri.

She kept running until she was quite far away from the temple. She decided to stay in a hotel overnight, and then she would go back to the temple the next day. "Huh, few I'm safe here," said Serra as she fell asleep on the couch in the lobby.

Just then she felt someone wake her up. "Excuse me what are you doing here?" asked the manager of the hotel.

"Uh sorry I fell asleep, I was going to check in," Serra said shyly.

"Sorry we are full, you will have to go somewhere else," said the manager. Serra grunted.

"Huh this is not my day," Serra said angrily.

"Excuse me out!" said the manager as he kicked her out of the hotel.

Serra didn't know where to stay, and she couldn't go back to the temple. It was to far away.

"Huh, why did I run away," Serra whined.

Just then she heard someone call her.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the voice from behind her.

Serra quickly turned around.

"Uh no, I first of all I was training, then I decided to run away because people were chasing me around the temple, then I tried to stay in a hotel but the manager kicked me out now I'M STUCK HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOW WHERE ahhh!" Serra screamed getting frustrated. Serra sat down, she was getting really mad.

The guy sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," said the boy. "So are you a Jedi?" asked the boy.

Serra sighed. "Yeah," she said. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Xanatos, I used to be a Jedi too but when my old master killed my father I left the Jedi order, I don't like the Jedi anymore," said Xanatos.

Serra shook her head. "Uh, I'm a Jedi you know," said Serra angrily.

"Well, maybe I like some Jedi," said Xanatos.

"Sure," said Serra sarcastically.

Xanatos was really good looking, and he had black hair and brown eyes and he was tall. He and Serra both looked at each other than looked away again. "Would you like me to walk you back to the temple?" asked Xanatos. "Since you can't stay in the hotel, I can walk with you back to the temple," said Xanatos.

"Um I don't think I want to go back there, people are talking about me and staring at me because my master is one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, it's really annoying," said Serra angrily.

"Well, if you are with me I think you should be ok," said Xanatos.

"Well, I guess I could go back, and then I can go straight to my room since people will still be sleeping," said Serra. Serra and Xanatos walked back to the temple. It seemed so far away when Serra was alone, but when she was talking with someone she found out that it wasn't so far away. "Thank you," said Serra. She actually smiled.

"No problem, you should go in and get some sleep," said Xanatos.

"Uh maybe you can come with me?" asked Serra. She didn't realize that Xanatos was tired too. "Oh alright, I guess," said Xanatos getting annoyed.

"Wait, before we go in, can I talk to you for a second, away from the temple?" asked Xanatos.

Serra and Xanatos walked away from the temple. "What?" asked Serra.

"Um, can you please not tell the Jedi order that I'm a dark Jedi, because when my father was killed by a Jedi so I turned bad, but now I feel bad because I have been killing Jedi and I'm really sorry, but now the Jedi council won't let me back in the Jedi order," said Xanatos angrily.

Serra looked at Xanatos. "Well, if you are sorry, you should apologize to the council, it's the right thing to do, and if you apologize, maybe they will let you back in the Jedi order, here come with me in the temple, act like you are just a normal Jedi and make sure that no one sees you," said Serra.

"Ok," said Xanatos. Serra and Xanatos went inside the temple. It was still dark, so everyone was still sleeping. Just then, the security alarm went off in the temple. "Oh crap, Xanatos go hide in the light saber crystal room," said Serra. "Go, go," She whispered.

"Ok," Xanatos whispered. Just as Xanatos went in, he closed the door and he got locked in.

The Jedi council found Serra in front of the light saber room. "Keto, what are you doing?" asked Master Windu.

Serra tried to think of something but she knew a mind trick wouldn't work on the Jedi council. "Uh, nothing I went for a walk and then I accidentally leaned on the alarm when I walked in," Serra lied.

"There is a Dark Jedi in the temple, get to your room so we can find this dark Jedi," said Master Windu.

"Uh no there isn't," Serra lied as she leaned on the door to the crystal room.

"I feel his presence, it's not safe to be wondering around here when I can feel the presence of a dark Jedi, go please," Master Windu said.

Serra left to go to her room. Serra didn't realize that Xanatos was calling her. "Serra, help I'm locked in," Xanatos called, but Serra was already gone.

Master Windu was in front of the crystal room and he heard Xanatos. Master Windu went in the room to see where the voice was coming from. "Oh no, I'm dead," Xanatos said. Master Windu found Xanatos in the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Windu.

"Uh hi," said Xanatos. Master Windu was getting angry.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked Mace. "What have you done to the younglings?"

"Look, Master I'm terribly sorry for what I did, I was just really angry because Qui-gon killed my father, I should have known it was a mistake and I'm really sorry about what I did to the younglings, just please let me back in the Jedi order, I promise I will be a good Jedi," said Xanatos. Mace shook his head. He did not know how to trust Xanatos anymore.

"I don't know, I need to know if I can trust you, then I will let you back in," said Mace.

"Ok," said Xanatos. Xanatos came out of the crystal room, he was all dirty.

"Uh may I go and see Serra?" asked Xanatos.

"I'm sorry, she is probably sleeping," said Mace.

"Please, I met her today and I walked with her back to the temple because she ran away, because people were chasing her or something, well that's what she told me," said Xanatos.

"You can see her tomorrow, you can sleep in the council chamber room for tonight," said Mace.

"Thank you, I really had nowhere to stay," said Xanatos.


	2. Xanatos's apology

The next day Serra and Siri were having some breakfast in the cafeteria together. Xanatos saw them and went to go join them.

"Hey, Serra how's it going?" he asked.

"Good, this is my friend Siri," said Serra kindly.

"Hey, wait a minute aren't you the guy that tried to kill my friends Bant and Obi-wan?" asked Siri in a sassy voice. Xanatos looked turned to Serra then turned back to Siri, he felt so bad for trying to kill Obi-wan and Bant he was really sorry.

"Yes, but I'm really sorry about it, and I'm not going to do that anymore, I'm not that kind of person some padawan named Bruck Chun told me to do it because he saw that I was mad because Qui-gon killed my father on my home planet and I got really mad and he was about to become a Dark Jedi as well, I'm really sorry," said Xanatos. Siri rolled her eyes.

"I think you owe Obi-wan and Bant an apology, not me," Siri said angrily. "I forgive you though, just don't do it again," she said. Just then Serra saw a group of Padawans staring at her. "Oh know, here we go again," Serra whispered to Xanatos. Xanatos got up and pushed the group aside.

"Why don't you guys take a picture, it will last longer!" Xanatos said angrily. The group stared at Xanatos now. They remembered that Xanatos turned evil and he killed a few Jedi. Xanatos and Serra both rolled their eyes.

"Now you know how what it feels like to be stared at right Xani," said Serra. Xanatos let out a little laugh.

"Oh just ignore them," Siri said.

Later on the day, Serra, Siri and Xanatos all went for a walk. They went to the park where Serra and her friends liked to hang out. There was also a pool at the park so they went swimming. Serra and Xanatos were having a lot of fun together, and they were laughing. It was a wonderful day in at the park. They even had some lunch together at the park.

"Wow, this park is really fun, said Xanatos. He was actually laughing for the first time.

"Yeah it is, want some skittles?" asked Serra as she gave some skittles to him. Serra brought a ton of snacks to the park and she and Xanatos were snacking almost all day.

Siri came to join them for a snack.

Finally it was time to go back to the temple for supper. "Hey Xani are you staying at the temple overnight again?" asked Serra.

"I think so," said Xanatos as he smiled at her.

"Good because you are a lot of fun," said Siri. The three friends laughed.

Once they got back to the temple, they met with Obi-wan and Bant. Bant was shocked to see Xanatos with them.

"Uh, what is he doing here?" asked Bant angrily.

"I'm here to apologize to you and Obi-wan, I'm really sorry about what happened, Bruck told me to do it because he saw that I was mad that Qui-gon killed my father," said Xanatos.

"It was an accident, he was forced to, and it's not good to take revenge on the Jedi, that's wrong," said Bant.

"We forgive you, but never do it again," said Obi-wan.

"Come on let's have some supper," said Bant. The four Padawans all sat down for supper. They had a really good supper. Just then Serra's master Cin Drallig found her in the cafeteria.

"Padawan, where have you been?" asked Cin. "You had to train today, and I couldn't find you anywhere," he said. "You are not allowed to leave the temple grounds or hang out with your friends until you get caught up with your training, I'm very disappointed in you," said Cin. Serra apologized to Cin and finished eating. She was really sad because she wasn't able to hang out with her friends until she was done, she started to cry.

"Are you ok Serra?" asked Xanatos.

"Ugh, I'm so behind in my training right now, and I can't hang out with you until I get caught up," said Serra as she grunted. Xanatos sighed, and then Xanatos had an idea.

"Hey, why don't I help you get caught up?" asked Xanatos.

"I don't think my master would let you, but maybe," said Serra.


	3. Training with Xanatos

Later that morning, Serra went up to her room to ask her master if Xanatos could help her train. He was really angry with her.

"Master, um can I ask you something?" asked Serra as she played with her fingers.

"What is it?" asked Cin angrily.

"Xanatos suggested that he could help me get caught up in my training," said Serra.

Cin shook his head.

"No, I don't think so because you will get too distracted," said Cin.

"No I won't I promise we will train really hard and we won't fool around," said Serra.

Finally he agreed, but he still wasn't sure about it, he knew that she would get too distracted right away.

"Oh thank you so much master, I promise I will train," said Serra. She was so happy that she hugged her master.

"I'm going to tell Xani right now," said Serra excitedly.

"Who's Xani?" asked Cin.

"Xanatos," Serra laughed. She left the room to go find Xanatos, she found him in the rec room in the temple. He was with Siri, Obi-wan and Bant.

"Hey Serra," said Bant excitedly.

"Hey," said Serra.

Serra and Bant talked a bit and then Xanatos joined them.

"Hey am I allowed to help you?" asked Xanatos.

"Yep it's all settled, we'd better go start now before my master gets mad at me again," said Serra. Serra and her friends laughed.

"Ok, we will see you guys later," said Bant and Siri at the same time.

Serra and Xanatos left the rec room.

It had been three hours since Serra and Xanatos had been training. They were also having fun. They practiced their lightsaber training together; Xanatos was also getting good at it too.

"Wow, you are really getting better," said Xanatos.

"Thanks you too," said Serra as she laughed. They still practiced they never wanted to stop until they were getting really good.

Later on the afternoon her master came to see how she was doing, he was getting really impressed with her skills, he was also impressed with Xanatos's skills too.

"Hey master, how am I doing?" asked Serra.

"A lot better, you are improving quickly I see your friend Xanatos is being a great help," said Cin.

"Thank you so much for helping her," he whispered to Xanatos. Cin watched the two of them training really hard, but they were also laughing and having fun, sometimes they would be silly and tease each other for fun. Once they finished, they sat down to take a break and Cin left the room. They were so tired, they couldn't get up anymore. Just then Xanatos looked at her.

"What?" asked Serra.

"Have you ever heard anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Xanatos kindly.

Serra giggled a little

"Not really, no one really notices me very much, well accept for my friends," said Serra.

"You are," said Xanatos. Serra and Xanatos laughed again, and they were fooling around again. They were slapping each other for fun and they were teasing each other again, they were even flirting a little bit.

"Well, I better go for supper," said Serra. "Thank you for helping me train," she said.

"No problem, and before you go can I ask you something?" asked Xanatos.

"Shoot," said Serra as she laughed again.

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night at 7:00?" asked Xanatos in a soft voice. Serra laughed and hugged him.

"I'm there," said Serra she was so happy, she was going to go on her first date, she'd better not tell the council. She left the room to go for supper. Before she went up, she went to tell her friends about her date.

"Oh my goodness, that is so cool that he asked you," said Bant.

"Uh I know, he is so hot, I have never had anyone like that ask me to go out with him," Serra smiled.

"Tomorrow I am going to help you pick out a nice outfit for him and do your hair so you look really pretty for tomorrow," said Siri.

Serra laughed.

"Well, I'd better go for supper," said Serra. "See ya later," she said as she left for supper. She did not want to tell her master that Xanatos asked her out or she would be in big trouble so she kept it to herself.

"Hey Master, how was I today with my training?" asked Serra politely.

"You were very good Serra, tomorrow I want you and Xanatos to continue," said Cin.

"Aren't I caught up yet?" asked Serra.

"You still have much to learn, my young padawan," said Cin. Serra grunted. She could not wait to break free, but she was still happy that she was going out with Xanatos in the evening. She knew she was going to have a fun time with Xanatos. Serra was daydreaming while she was eating. She couldn't get her mind off of him. He was so cute that she just wanted to go and see him after supper.

"Serra, are you ok?" asked Cin.

"I'm fine master," said Serra as she giggled a little bit. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to go and see my friends since I didn't get to see them today," said Serra.

"I guess you can have a break," said Cin. "But tomorrow you are training some more with Xanatos," he said

"Please stop mentioning that name, it's making me dizzy," she thought.

Serra left to go meet with her friends. Her friends were swimming at the pool outside of the temple.

"Hey Serra, come in the pool," said Bant.

"Yeah, the water is great," Siri laughed.

"Ok," said Serra as she quickly put her bathing suit on. She jumped in the pool. She was having a great time with her friends.

"Wow, it's so nice to have a break isn't it," said Xanatos who was in the pool with them.

"Uh, I know I felt like I was going to die," said Serra said nicely.

Serra and her friends almost swam until mid-night.

"Well, I'd better go I'm getting really tired," said Serra.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," said Xanatos.

Serra left to go to bed. She could not sleep because she was to busy thinking about Xanatos. She was a bit nervous but she was excited.


	4. Serra's first date

The next day, Serra went to go for another swim before her training. She was also really excited that she was going out with Xanatos. Serra and Xanatos trained almost all day again and they were getting pretty sick of it, but she was getting a lot better than yesterday. Her master was very proud of her.

"Serra, I think you have done enough training for today why don't you have a break, you are getting a lot better and I think you are pretty much all caught up, you can hang out with your friends today," said Cin nicely.

"Oh thank you," said Serra as she hugged her master.

Serra decided to go find Siri so she could have help to get ready for her date. Serra, Siri and Bant all went to the store to find her the perfect outfit for her date. Although Jedi were not allowed to have possessions, Siri still wanted to buy Serra a dress. When ever Siri bought something, she would hide it in her possession box where her master wouldn't be able to find it.

"Hey Serra how about this dress," said Siri. The dress was really nice, it was a simple dress but it was still good for a date, it was a really nice light blue and it came with a really fancy scarf. Serra really liked it so she decided to buy it. After they bought the dress and shoes, she went to get her hair done. Instead of having her hair all messy all the time, it was very beautiful and straight and it had some red high lights. Serra looked a lot different than she was before. She was so happy about her outfit and her hair.

"Wow, you look so nice, let's go show Obi-wan," said Bant.

"Ok, but not Xanatos, I don't want him to see me until tonight," said Serra.

"Ok, we'll make sure that he doesn't see you," said Siri.

The three girls went to show Obi-wan her out fit. He thought she looked really nice.

Later on that evening, it was time for her date. She went to go and meet Xanatos outside the temple. Once she met with him, he looked at her. She was so pretty. "Hey Xani, are you ready to go?" asked Serra.

"Yes, I'm ready you look really beautiful," said Xanatos.

"Thank you," said Serra as she let out a little giggle.

Serra and Xanatos both left to the restaurant. The restaurant was really fancy and it was outside. She really liked it a lot. The two of them were taking pictures of each other while they were waiting for their food. They were having a good time together. After they finished eating, they went for a walk at a park. The park was really nice and they didn't want to leave. It was really romantic. The two of them sat down and looked at each other.

"Thank you for taking me out for supper and everything, I really appreciate it," said Serra.

"No problem, we should go out more often," said Xanatos.

"That would be fun," said Serra. Serra and Xanatos looked around at the park. Just then Xanatos held her hand nicely and Serra smiled. She moved a bit closer to him and she even kissed him. The two of them laughed a little bit. "Well, we should get going I don't think your master would want you to be out to late," said Xanatos. Xanatos and Serra slowly walked back to the temple. Xanatos kissed her before she went in.

She was so happy she felt so good; she just got her first kiss from Xanatos. She couldn't wait to tell her friends the next day. She went up to her room and saw that her master was still up.

"Wow, Serra you were out late, did you have fun with your friends," said Cin.

"Yeah," said Serra as she ran to her room. She was worried that her master would find out.


	5. Serra and Xanatos's mission

7 years later, Xanatos had asked the council's permission if he could marry Serra. The council and her master approved because they started to trust Xanatos again and they knew that Xanatos would take good care of her. So she and Xanatos ended up getting married.

"So, my love where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" asked Xanatos.

"How about we go and visit on Naboo, I heard it's really nice there," said Serra.

"Naboo it is then," said Xanatos. Serra and Xanatos were really excited and they could not wait to go to Naboo.

Once they were at Naboo they had a great time. They stayed at a fancy hotel and they also made some friends there. They did a lot of shopping and swimming, they also visited some really beautiful historical places. It was a very fun and exciting experience, they liked it a lot.

Finally it was time to go back to Coruscent. They were going to miss there awesome vacation and they were never going to forget it. They took really nice pictures there too so they remember some stuff they did.

"Wow, that was really fun," said Xanatos.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it," said Serra.

Just then, Serra's hologram rang. It was the Jedi council. The council had a mission for them.

"Hello, Serra and Xanatos," said Mace.

"Hi master," said Serra.

"I have a mission for you two, Jenna Zan Arbor has kidnapped Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi," said Mace.

"Oh my god they are our friends!" Serra panicked.

"Yes, that's why I want you two to go and find Arbor and bring her to us and save Obi-wan and Siri," said Mace.

"Yes master," said Serra.

It had been three days and they still haven't found Arbor. They were so tired, but they never wanted to give up.

"Xanatos, I don't feel well at all I think I'm going to puke," said Serra in a weak voice.

Xanatos, I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"Oh shit and we still haven't found Jenna," said Xanatos. "We are going to go rest for the night and we will try and continue tomorrow," he said.

"Good idea," said Serra in a weak voice again.

Serra and Xanatos went to stay in a little hotel so they could rest.


End file.
